


The Kind of Call You Make at the Bottom of a Bottle

by Benedickted



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: ....Mostly, Love Confessions, M/M, a touch of angst, mentioned stroke, mostly happy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedickted/pseuds/Benedickted
Summary: Richard groaned as he heard his phone buzz. The noise waking him from a peaceful if uneventful slumber. He grabbed it and rolled his eyes as he clicked the green button, “What is it Bri?”“Rob needs you.”





	The Kind of Call You Make at the Bottom of a Bottle

Richard groaned as he heard his phone buzz. The noise waking him from a peaceful if uneventful slumber. He grabbed it and rolled his eyes as he clicked the green button, “What is it Bri?” 

 

“Rob needs you.”

 

That got his attention, “What? Why? What’s wrong?” That tight feeling in his chest. That feeling he got every time he heard Rob needed him ever since the stroke.

 

“He's fine...I think he’s drunk and he's called me thinking I’m you.”

 

“What is he saying?”

 

Briana sighed, “I think it’s best if you just go to him.”

 

Richard stood, “Ok, ok, thank you Briana, see you tomorrow for the panel.”

 

“See you then Rich.”

 

-

 

Rich walked down the hall and stopped in front of Rob’s door. He gulped when he saw it was partly open. “...Robbie?” He knocked and waited, biting his lip.

 

“Richie, c’mon in buddy,” a soft giggle left the just slightly younger man’s lips as Rich walked in.

 

Rich looked around at the scattered bottles and shook his head at the man sprawled on the bed.

 

1,2,3,4,5

 

Rich counted 5 bottles around, though who knows if there was anymore hidden. Rich cleared his throat as he began to clean up for his friend, “Thought you said you didn't wanna drink tonight?”

 

Rich glanced behind him as Rob let out a slow, dry laugh, “I said I didn’t wanna go to a bar, never said nothing about drinking.”

 

Rich gasped softly at that, this wasn't right, something was bothering Rob. Rob was a social drinker. He’d maybe have a glass of whiskey or a bottle of beer every once in a while alone, but Rob only got slammed when he had Rich and Matt helping him through. Something was upsetting his Robbie. He paused at that thought. His? He shook his head to clear his mind, trying to focus on just cleaning and making sure rob would go to sleep.

 

“Why did do this Robert?” Rich had to at least try the serious angle, it was one of the few things that Rob’s drunken self wouldn’t laugh at.

 

Rob sat up and met Rich’s eyes, “I-I….it’s, I called after...” He looked down and shook his head. Rich huffed but understood. Rob was not a man who responded well to being pushed.

 

“Why did you call me?” Rich’s eyes softened as he sat next to Rob. He thought it would be best if he didn't let Rob know he was calling Bri just yet. 

 

Rob laid his head on Rich's shoulder and looked up at him, “What do you mean? I told you why I wanted you to come. I love you, and-and I wanted to tell you to your face. Cause I-I can’t hide anymore.”

 

Rich was never really a shy man, not often so surprised that he was left speechless but this time, he truly was.

 

Rob noticed the look and whimpered as he winced away from the other, “Do-do you not-?….oh no, no no no I ruined it didn't I? I knew I shouldn't have told you that's why I bought all these damn bottles god-” Tears welled up in Rob's eyes as he went to stand but Rich stopped him, holding his arms tight. Blue sapphires met honey ambers as they looked into each other's eyes. Rob was on the brink of sobbing, shaking his head and mumbling apologies. 

 

“Robert Patrick Benedict.”

 

Rob sniffled and winced, “Don't say it, please don't say it I can't-

 

“I love you too.”

 

Rob's eyes went wide as Rich wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and pulled him into a hug. Rob started bawling then, but it was not sad, it was pure and utter joy. He was mumbling a rapid series of “thank you”s and “Richie”s.

 

“Shhh, shhhhh, it’s ok Robbie, its ok, I’ve gotcha. Like always right?” Rich pulled back just to touch his forehead with robs. He brought up a steady hand and wiped robs tears away, “You don't have to hide from me. Please don’t drink to avoid talking to me. Even if it’s something you think I disagree with, tell me. Ok, Bob-o?”

 

Rob smiled, inhaling a sharp breath before nodding.

 

The two sat there for a good few moments, forehead to forehead, staring at each other. Surprisingly it was Rob who finally closed the distance and kissed Rich. Rich accepted immediately, grabbing the sides of Rob’s face and smiling as they pulled away. Rob displayed his patented toothy grin when he saw Richard’s happiness

 

“You really love me? Not just saying it to make it so I don't go to sleep crying?” Rob’s words were soft as his shaky hands grabbed Rich's and held them like he was afraid something would tear rich away.

 

Rich nodded as he looked down at their hands. He slowly brought them up and kissed each of Robert's hands, smirking at the giggle, “Robert, I swear I truly and full heartedly love you.”

 

Rob looked down at the bed, “I...Do you have to leave now? I-I don't want you to go.”

 

Richard responded by laying down on the cushy hotel bed and pulling rob down with him.

 

Rob still couldn't quite believe this was real, he half expected this all to be some cruel dream. His back laid against Rich’s chest and the slightly taller man played with the loose curls that spawned after Rob washed the product from his hair. 

 

“Goodnight Richie.”

 

“Goodnight Robbie.”

 


End file.
